La vida de Bloom
by Gwendolyn Sheperd
Summary: Bloom y Sky rompieron por Diáspora . Sky intentará recuperar a Bloom pero lo que lograra fue algo que en mucho tiempo no se mostró en Bloom¿podrá Sky salvarla de la obscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club capítulo 1

Hacia un día había roto con que me quería,pensaba que nunca me abandonaría,cuanto me pensaba en que yo era una mala novia que por eso se fue con otra, pero luego recordé cuantas veces salve su vida apestosa.

Debí saberlo cuando las trix me hicieron creer que yo era una bruja.

Lo único que vi en ese momento en sus ojos fue temor y desesperación, en ese momento el solo se quería alejar de mi.

Pero también recordé cuantas veces me salvo la vida,estoy confundida.

Mis amigas tienen pena por quiero que me miren así ,solo quiero olvidarlo,

SACARLO PARA SIEMPRE DE MI VIDA.

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y todavía no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Pero decidí irme a dormir,mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Había soñado con Sky y con,no,no me atrevo a decir su nombre pero algún día tendré que hacerlo. Había soñado con Sky y con Diaspro, fue un horrible sueñ mi sueño no sucedió.Sucedio algo peor.

 ** _Sueño de Bloom_**

 _-SKY!te extrañe mucho._

 _-Ahora no tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_

 _-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Bloom confundida_

 _-Cosas que no te interesan-dijo el seriamente saliendo de su dormitorio_

 _Bloom se quedo sabia perfectamente cuando Sky mentí no se quedo como una tonta siguió._

 _Sky se adentró en el bosque y Bloom tambié raro que Sky fuera al bosque sin su motocicleta o su espada pero ella no le dio importancia .Derrepente se vio una figura entre las un segundo Bloom reconoció a la figura,era Diaspro._

 _-Sky por fin puedo verte de nuevo,te extrañe-dijo ella acercándose a el._

 _-Yo también_

 _-¿porque tardaste?-preguntó ella preocupada._

 _-Lo lamento,esa chica me detuvo,la pelirroja-dijo el con cara de odio._

 _-¿Bloom?_

 _-Si, ella-asintió Sky_

 _-¡LA ODIO!ella intenta separarnos_

 _-Eso no importa lo que importa es que estamos juntos_

 _-Es cierto Sky_

 _-TE AMO DISPRO-Bloom se quedo en shock al oír eso salir de Sky_

 _-YO IGUAL-no podía resistir las ganas de llorar,ya no podía soportar ver eso._

 _El mundo de Bloom se tornó negro._


	2. Capitulo 2

Winx Club capítulo 2

Bloom salió de su habitación para dar un paseo a magix,ella quería ir a asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en esos días.

 ** _Punto de vista de Stella_**

Vi a Bloom salir de su habitación me preocupaba mucho,la entiendo,estos últimos días se le estaban haciendo muy pesados.

No entiendo porque Sky se dejo besar por Diaspro ,después de que intento lanzar a Bloom al Vórtice de Llamas.

Le tuve que preguntar a Bloom :

-Bloom,¿estas bien?-Bloom pego un pequeño brinco al oír mi voz.

-Claro que si,solo iré a dar un paseo a magix -dijo intentando hacer una sonrisa forzada

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?,ya se podemos ir a esa tienda nue-Bloom me interrumpió

-No gracias será mejor que vaya sola.

Después de decir eso salió apresurada de la sala.

 ** _POV BLOOM_**

Por fin había llegado a magix. Después de hablar con Stella salí rápido de Alfea.

Sky y yo habíamos pasado y superado muchas cosas con las trix,después con Darkar,tercero con Valtor, cuarto con los hechiceros del circulo negro, cinco con Tritannus,seis con politea y por ultimo con Selina.

No podía creer que Diaspro lo besara enfrente de mi.

Diaspro me ha hecho muchas cosas malas pero esto ya no lo aguanto. Todavía recuerdo cuando Diaspro hechizo a Sky para que el se enamorara de ella pero lo que mas me decepciona es que yo no rompí el hechizo.

Esto ya me había sucedido antes y con las mismas intenciones.

Siempre me voy a gardenia cuando estoy triste pero esta vez me iría a mi planeta natal,Domino.

Ahí hay mucha seguridad y no dejaran entrar a Sky a menos de que yo se los ordene,será mejor no ver a mis amigos y Sky por un tiempo. Pero también iré a la tierra a aprender con Selina y con el hada madrina.

Es tiempo de desaparecer

Nadie sabrá de mi ,solo mis padres,Selina y el hada madrina sabrán mi ubicación.

Ni la directora Faragonda podrá encontrarme.

Desapareceré y solo yo apareceré cuando olvide a Sky.


End file.
